Latidos
by Gotaru
Summary: ¿Qué sería de él sin Goten? Trunks no lo sabe, no lo imagina, no lo concibe siquiera y no quiere saberlo de ninguna manera. Jamás. Hasta que lo hace. Drabble(s)! Trunks x Goten.


**Disclaimer** **: todo** a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 _Para_ _ **Schala S**_ _y_ _ **Silvin Lewis Dragneel**_ _._

 _¡Las amo! GRACIAS por todo :')_

* * *

 **Latidos**

* * *

«Los ángeles no tienen pensado devolverte,

¿Se enojarían conmigo acaso si pensase en reunirme contigo?».

 **(** _ **Gloomy Sunday**_ **, versión de Billie Holiday)**

* * *

 **(***)**

* * *

 **1.**

Si existe algo que a Trunks, de trece años, le fascina en exceso ver, es el brillo etéreo en los ojos de Goten cuando éste sonríe. Esto se le ha ocurrido mientras ambos observan la lluvia de estrellas que cae sobre el mundo y Trunks decide que sus ojos negros brillan con más belleza que cualquier astro del cielo.

Su sola existencia lo abruma de dulzura, lo hace débil, le da fuerzas; lo atrae. Goten es un imán, Goten es su otra mitad.

Es aquello que debe proteger de todo lo que amenace con destrozar su dulzura.

Trunks se pregunta por qué Mai no le provoca lo mismo, siendo ella tan bonita.

Bosteza; tanto pensar se antoja agotador, especialmente a la una y media de la madrugada.

― ¿Tienes sueño, Trunks?

Sonrisa inocente y ojos nocturnos de ángel le inyectan felicidad en todo el cuerpo.

―… Sí.

― ¡Puedes dormir en mi regazo si quieres!

Y lo hace.

Y descubrió que su sonido favorito en todos los doce universos, era la sinfonía de sus latidos.

.

.

.

 **2.**

No fue fácil, para ninguno de los dos, el llegar hasta ese punto de su relación (viviendo en un mundo gris como éste la clandestinidad es la única opción que existe) pero a los dieciséis de él y los quince de Goten es cuando deciden mandarlo todo al carajo mismo y aceptar la máxima obviedad existente entre ellos: son más que compañeros de travesuras, más que amigos, que amantes incluso: son uno mismo.

Juntos, eran lo que debían ser.

―T-Trunks…

―Shhh… ―lo silencia, deleitándose con el temblar de todo su cuerpo a medida que lo empuja contra la cama, desnudos los dos: sabe a Goten nervioso, muchísimo, pero lo ve en sus bellísimos ojos color noche despejada: él también lo anhela.

Goten quiere volverse uno con él, por fin. Por fin. Trunks sonríe como sólo él sabe: nada más importa.

Cuánto lo ama…

―Goten, no sabes cuánto esperé por esto, no tienes una maldita idea.

» Te necesito a ti, a todo lo que eres…

» Ahora.

Las lágrimas felices de Goten simbolizan su autorización: Trunks entra en él.

Fusión carnal y ánima: dos mitades separas por la vida se reencuentran.

Nunca fueron más felices.

.

.

.

 **3.**

De haberle preguntado con anterioridad cuál era su definición de injusticia, en su mente habría aparecido la sonrisa que no era tal de Trunks del Futuro al despedirse de todo ellos para viajar hacia una realidad que no le pertenecía; ahora, a sus veintisiete años, Trunks maldice que la definición haya cambiado.

El significado de injusticia era Goten, en su plena juventud, sufriendo la misma enfermedad del corazón que en otra realidad mató a su padre.

Trunks vuela a velocidad máxima con dirección a Montaña Paoz (pues Goten ha decidido quedarse ahí) con lágrimas empañando su visión, pues ha sentido en todo el cuerpo el presagio de lo inevitable: el ki de Goten flaquea, se desvanece, se apaga lentamente como la luz que es en el medio de la oscuridad que próximamente será su vida.

Y Trunks ya se siente muerto de sólo imaginarse sin é…

Llega: se encuentra con que toda la familia Son lo estaba esperando para permitirle despedirse de él en privado.

Verlo tendido y pálido en la cama de la que solía ser su habitación hace aparecer las primeras grietas en su corazón.

―Go-Goten…

―Shhh… ―Goten, con debilidad, le regresa su gesto de antaño y Trunks finalmente se quiebra: con el rostro hundido en su pecho llora todo lo que no ha de dejar de llorar hasta que se reencuentre con él en el Otro Mundo.

Con una mano trémula, Goten alza su rostro delicadamente; acaricia su mejilla por última vez, enjuagando una lágrima.

―Te amo ―dice, pero Goten se ve obligado a no permitir que Trunks le contesté, pues lo que dirá será su última palabra.

» Adiós…

La melodía de su vida se detiene; y, así, dos corazones mueren.

.

.

.

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :')**

* * *

 **( ~ )**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** si hubo algo que aprendí al escribir estos tres drabbles hace un par de horas es que, verdaderamente, nunca hay que decir nunca.

¡Es que yo juraba que NUNCA iba a escribir un TruTen, no porque no me gustasen ellos (LOS AMOS), sino porque pensaba que nunca sería capaz, y, bueno...! XD _Tan, tan taaaaaan,_ ¡SÍ SALIÓ ALGO, jaja! XD

 **GRACIAS por leer, gracias siempre. :')**

Como lo mencioné esto va para ustedes, mis amores: **Pam** , **Sil** , **GRACIAS** a ustedes por todo. Las adoro tanto que no lo soporto. :')

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
